Naruto Next Generation : Mei's Story
by teamkickass
Summary: Mei Might be under the Protection of the village, but the village can only offer so much. When she wants more than anything to know who she really is what lengths is she willing to go to? And what will she find? Mei's story in this long anticipated plot that a friend once asked me to write, COMING SOON! Need cover art, rating may change, Review AND ENJOY! Katy


**_! COMING SOON ! ! COMING SOON ! ! COMING SOON ! ! COMING SOON ! ! COMING SOON ! ! COMING SOON ! ! COMING SOON ! ! COMING SOON ! ! COMING SOON !_**

* * *

_So someone had begged and pleaded me to make a story such as this. But I said this would have to wait until at least April for me to have the leverage for a story like this. Also I am rather worried that because I have so many stories to do between these on this site and that from another one that I will not have the time to do this until much, much later. But I am 100% going to do it! But for future Refeance I do not take story requests but I do take the on my Quizilla, but I would recommend sending the PM through tho this ACC or my Assassinsden one-links on my profiles page- because Quizilla has limited time for PMs... And that sucks. That just sucks._

_I plan to make this a few stories instead of just one-and I also thought that this would be a little "Teaser" for you. _

* * *

** ..Mei Noru's Story..**

* * *

Mei has never liked being in large crowds. They had always made her feel uncomfortable, she was always afraid of someone trying to kidnap her and she not having room to run due to the large amount of people. Was it because she wanted to become a ninja that she was putting herself through such agony?

Or was it something else?

Was it she wanted to prove herself?

Or was it something entirely different?

* * *

'Dreams can sometimes be your destruction,' the uncomfortable truth of those words may be forever etched into my heart.. I hated them-I hated how when the night comes I always feel like I would have nightmares of the horrible truth instead of blissful dreams that brightly held hope. Naive and foolish, that's what I have been called over and over.

* * *

I am now a genin, I am now fully able to take care of myself.. At least, that's what I thought-All I had wanted was to prove myself to everyone-to my sensei, to my parents... To the Hokage even-was it pointless? Is it still... Pointless?

* * *

Never give up, never give in.. I try my hardest to live by those words so that maybe-just maybe- I won't break when things get hard on me.

* * *

So my birthstone shines bright blood red as I grip onto the mornings studded sun and I would have sooner fled.

* * *

Mei Noru is a young academy student who is barely age 13 she is an orphan, though she lives under the protection of the Hokage as well as many Clans who've taken a liking to her person. She is not loud but voices her opinions, she is sharp with Ninjutsu and taijutsu, but can not wield Genjutsu, though she has not discovered it yet, her element aliment is thunder.

She is a short girl, about 4'5 and is awaiting a growth spurt of some sort. She likes to write and sing-she has a lovely voice- but she does not ever sing in earshot of another.

She has long black hair and green eyes. Pale fair skin and is one that is blessed to not have teenage oily skin, the only fault on her skin is the scar on her lower thigh-a birthmark, she was told.

Her ninja outfit is a zip up black long sleeve black shirt shirt and a knee red skirt with a long slit up the side-under it are black leggings.

Mei is the POV for this story.

Mei is smart and fast, but is shy in battle. She likes the more peaceful side of life, and many see that as her downfall

* * *

Characters of this story.

Mei Noru. Female age 13

Chika Yakanaka. female age 12

Chouko Akimichi female age 13

Hikari Huuga female age 14

Hoshi No Kokoro female age 16

Kiku Ishani female age 13

Madoka Aburame Female age 13

Miki No Nana female Age 11

Aika Akaneko Female age 13

Sachiko Sable Female age 18

Takara female age 17

Tsukiko Uchiha female age 16

Yukiko Uzumaki Female age 12

Phoneix Dera Female Age 21

Emu Dera female age 35

Aisling "Jag" Blerina Female age 14

Mahthildis Zimmerman female age 14

Alex Casper female age 14

Shani Kohaku Female age 15

Harley Lorvesti female age 13

Max Aristachos female age 12

Shinju Nara male Age 12

Nobuko Huuga Male age 12

Yoko No Mizukagure male age 11

Kou male age 14

Makoto Aburame Male age 14

Kei Uzumaki male age 13

Kazuko Bai Male age 14

Hotaru No Kokoro male age 13

Hiro Norika Male age 13

Aoi Atsushi male age 12

Akio Yoshiaki male age 13

Daiki Yoshiaki male age 15

Raven Dera Male age 23

Crow Dera Male Age 19

Robin Dera Male age 22

Swallow Dera male age 27

Lark Dera male age 60

Wren Dera male age 12

Sparrow Dera male age 15

Melhairu Zimmerman Male Age 14

* * *

! **COMING SOON **! Probably in April-maybe a bit later... I'll let ya'll know! :D Til then-I'm out. Review, tell me what you think about this-and you know who you are... But anyone else can review too-In fact, that would be nice. ~Katy ! **COMING SOON **!


End file.
